<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo que pasa en el Polo Sur, Se queda en el Polo Sur by JessMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774103">Lo que pasa en el Polo Sur, Se queda en el Polo Sur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon'>JessMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra y sus amigos viajan al Polo Sur para el festival glaciar.<br/>A festejar, ver a la familia y hacer negocios.<br/>Cosas pasan en el polo sur y ahi se deben de quedar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Eska (Avatar), Bolin/Tonraq (Avatar), Korra/Mako (Avatar), Sokka/Tonraq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lo que pasa en el Polo Sur, Se queda en el Polo Sur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despues de dias de viaje, un pequeño barco arriba al puerto principal del polo sur, estirándose cual gatos del desierto: Korra,Asami, Mako, Bolin y Pabu.<br/>Mama...Papa....Gritaba Korra al ver a su madre Senna y a su Padre Tonrraq.<br/>Bienvenida a Casa, hija...Mientras los 3 se abrazaban. Korra se separo para presentar a sus amigos. Caminando por el muelle de madera, bolin giro la cabeza para ver una enorme multitud que vitoreaba en su direccion: Wow no vinieron a recibir!!<br/>No, respondio korra, vienen a recibir al Jefe del Polo Norte: Unalaq, mi tio.<br/>Bueno no importa, respondió Tonrraq tomando por el hombro a Bolin. Vamos a que dejen sus cosas, descansen y puedan salir mas tarde.<br/>El Equipo Avatar caminaba detras de los padres de Korra, un poco arriba del pueblo, en una pequeñas colinas tenian pequeños apartamentos para ellos.<br/>Senna: Asami este es el tuyo, el de korra esta a un lado.<br/>Tonrraq: Chicos uds por aca, Mako aqui dormiras, Bolin acompañame para que veas el tuyo<br/>Bolin: Si sr. Avatar<br/>Tonrraq: Que simpatico eres y fuerte.<br/>Bolin: Ud tambien se ve impresionante, trabaja mucho.<br/>Tonrraq: Descansa</p><p>Cada uno de los chicos se recostaba un rato, era bastante fastidio estar en el barco, sin mucho que hacer.</p><p>De un enorme barco con la insignia del sur, llegaba uno de los hombres mas ricos e influyentes del mundo: Varrick. Venia a hacer negocios con la heredera Sato.<br/>Rumbo a la oficina del jefe del sur se dirigía Unalaq con sus 2 hijos: Eska y Desna con sus horribles túnicas que cubrían todo su cuerpo y su unica diferencia eran las sombras purpuras en los ojos de Eska. Donde personal del Jefe del Sur les ayudo en acomodar sus cosas y el alojamiento adecuado.</p><p>Cuando la tarde comienza a morir Korra junto con sus padres va con cada uno de sus amigos para hacerles saber que en la noche se llevara acabo una cena, y que estan invitados.<br/>Se llevaria acabo a las 9:00pm en el salon principal.</p><p>En un salon cubierto y hecho completamente de hielo tallado y pulido, alumbrado por antorchas de grasa de ballena y aromatizado con lavanda y menta.<br/>Se encontraban en mesas: La familia de Aang (Katara,Bumii, Tenzin y Kya, asi como la esposa e hijos de Tenzin), La Familia de korra, sus padres.<br/>La familia de Unalaq: Eska y Desna, la mesa de los empresario de la tribu agua del sur, en la cual se encontraba varrick, zhu li y todo su sequito, en otra mesa estaban los amigos del avatar, en las siguientes personalidades invitadas.</p><p>Se sirvio la cena tipica de la Tribu del agua: Pescado, pulpo, ostiones, sopa de 5 sabores, ensalada de lechuga marina con hongos, empanadas de pinguino foca, jugo de luna (Jugo de coco artico con moras y piña de la nieve) Licura (Licor de manzanas transparentes con lavanda y miel). Leche de foca con miel de algas y sal.</p><p>Despues de la platica y la cena, la musica comenzó a sonar y las personas a bailar. Habia una tension por los 2 lideres, apesar de ser hermanos no se llevan bien.<br/>Eska y Desna hablaban entre sobre lo decadente que era esa vulgar fiesta, Pema se despedia pues sus hijos estaban bostezando, por lo cual tenzin y katara la llevaron a casa para descanzar.<br/>Varrick hablaba de negocios con Asami, mientras Zhu Li apuntaba todo lo que decian. Korra platicaba con mako, acerca de su trabajo de policia.</p><p>Bolin no sabia si acercarse a hablar con Eska, en ese momento en su mesa llego el Jefe Tonrraq con una botella de Aqualios (Un Destilado de moras del bosque de los espiritus con algas de la bahia del lobo).<br/>Tonrraq: Vamos muchacho, bebe un poco, esto parece funeral, volteando a ver a sus sobrinos.<br/>Bolin: Si el padre del avatar lo hace, por que no.</p><p>Eska observo todo detalladamente y se retiro, es demasiado para mi eska...Vienes o te quedas?<br/>Me quedo respondió el chico mientras veia irse a su hermana. Se acerco a la mesa donde están Tonrraq y Bolin, mientras se servia un vaso de Aqualios (Lo bebia con regularidad aunque costara mucho llevarlo al norte). Se iba haciendo tarde y la gente se empezaba a retirar y despedirse.<br/>Eska: Tio....Que opinas ....de que te atraiga....una persona con diferente....edad?<br/>Tonrraq: Pues primero se lo debes de hacer saber que tienes un interes y si no pasa nada, actua como un cazador, lo llevas en tu sangre...Ataca sin piedad y consigue tu presa.<br/>Bolin: OH OH OH...Me enseñaria a cazar????<br/>Tonrraq: Con gusto, pero solo a ti. Tu hermano probablemente termine viviendo aqui con mi hija<br/>Bolin: Seria genial venir a visitarlo.<br/>Eska: Gracias, tio.<br/>Tonrraq: Ve por lo que quieres,hijo!!!</p><p>La mirada de eska se clavo mas en Unalaq, lo vio despedirse de la poca concurrencia y salio del salon, tomo a bolin del cuello y le susurro: Te doy 50mil yuanes si invitas a mi hermana mañana en la noche a salir, distraela que tengo cosas que hacer. Bolin, encantado acepto pues le arrojo el dinero en sus manos. Tendria una cita con Eska y ademas le pagarían.</p><p>Tonrraq: Que se trae Eska, bolin?<br/>Bolin: Nada, señor papa de korra<br/>Tonrraq: Seguro? Esta bien te creo, en fin voy al baño.<br/>Bolin: Lo acompaño, no conozco mucho</p><p>Ambos salieron riendose y tambaleandose un poco, hasta los baños del salon, atravezando un enorme jardin de nieve y varios ciruelos. Cerca de una de las salidas.<br/>Solo un pequeño cuadro de hielo con divisiones y techo de madera y un drenaje de metal rudimentario. Tonrraq saco su miembro flacido, pero bastante gordo para orinar, bolin a un par de metros tenia la costumbre de bajarse los pantalones, dejando ver la mitad de sus nalgas apesar del aire helado. Tonrraq las vio y no pudo evita tener un respingo de exitacion y de inmediato guardo su miembro en sus pantalones de piel. Bolin habia hechado un ojo aquello sin querer lo cual también le provoco un cosquilleo en el cuerpo.</p><p>A lo lejos se vio la flama de mako agitandose y la voz de korra: Papa ya vamonos,estoy aqui con mama y mako.<br/>Bolin vio un momento y tonrraq sonrio diciendo: Bueno muchacho hay que irnos a casa, esta noche Senna va conocer mi poder, mientras se apretaba fuertemente una enorme ereccion que se le marcaba en el pantalon. Bolin solo trago saliva y asintio con la cabeza, caminando con el hasta llegar con los demás.</p><p>Salieron del lugar y cada quien se fue a descansar. Tonrraq durmió toda la noche abrazando a su esposa. Korra pensaba en la unión de las tribus del norte y sur, Mako en lo dificil que es ser novio del avatar y Bolin en su cita con Desna. </p><p> </p><p>Eska tenia todo planeado, hacer de Bolin novio de su hermana Desna para que se entretuviera y el tener tiempo para sus cosas.</p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente Bolin salio temprano a buscar a Desna, cerca del pequeño palacio de la tribu agua del sur. Cerca de ahi lo observo Tonrraq con Senna y Korra.<br/>Bolin: Hola.....Eres muy linda sabes?<br/>Desna: Estas tratando de entablar una conversacion conmigo?<br/>Bolin: Si, creo...nose<br/>Desna: Eres muy tonto, vamos a pasear</p><p>Korra y su padre se comenzaron a reir de lo tetrico y patetico de la escena, mientras Senna los regañaba por burlarse de un joven tan dulce. Se dirigieron a comer algo con Varrick, Zhu Li y Asami. Unalaq declino la invitacion alegando que tenia cosas que hacer.</p><p> </p><p>Para la hora de la comida, bolin regreso aterrado donde se encontraban sus amigos, en casa de los padres de korra, platicando acerca del portal de los espíritus y lo que tramaba Unalaq.</p><p>Bolin: Señor padre del avatar, me podria llevar a cazar, tengo una horrible sensacion despues de lo que paso con Desna<br/>Korra: Miedoso<br/>Mako: Mucha chica para bolin?<br/>Tonrraq: Claro chico!<br/>Mako: Enserio iras a cazar?<br/>Bolin: No quieres ir?<br/>Mako: Korra, quieres ir?<br/>Korra: En realidad no, papa sabe que hay cosas que no me gustan de el<br/>Mako: olvidalo bolin, yo no voy,korra tampoco y me imagino que asami?<br/>Asami: Lo siento, bolin. <br/>Tonrraq: Entonces vamonos bolin, solo me llevare mi lanza y una capa mas gruesa. Regresaremos por la madrugada ,Amor<br/>SEnna: Muy bien, se quedan a cenar chicos?<br/>Mako,Asami, Korra: Si</p><p>Tonrraq salio cargando su lanza de dientes de ballena y su capa de piel de lobo leon, bastante gruesa y pesada, aunque una nevada callera puede sobrevivir.<br/>Bolin salio detras de el con una amplia sonrisa, adentrándose en la tundra. Un par de minutos ya estaban dentro de un claro. Se sigiloso, enfoca y ataca. Sobre todo guarda silencio y que no se entere, mientras se arrojaba contra un ciervo lechuza de enorme cornamenta. Bolin trato de hacerlo con un conejo y no pudo, lo encerro en un circulo de tierra...Chico en la caceria no se usa ningun control, seria desventaja para los animales. <br/>Bolin: Primero esa horrible cita con Desna y queria que la besara para casarme con ella y ahora no puedo ni con un pequeño conejo. CARAJO!<br/>Tonrraq:  Tranquilo, ya se lo que te ara olvidar.... Vamos<br/>Bolin: Seguro? eh?<br/>Tonrraq: Si, si...solo por que eres lindo y tienes un buen trasero, pero eres bobo como una roca bolin<br/>Bolin: Gracias,sr.</p><p>Continuaron caminando  en la tundra, por el camino de regreso a casa, metros antes de llegar dieron varias vueltas que desorientaron al joven maestro tierra. El viento comenzaba a congelar sus orejas, el sol se habia ocultado y solo se veian las estrellas, sin luna alguna.<br/>Tonrraq: Ya llegamos, podemos hacer algun tiempo, son las 9 de la noche y avisamos que llegariamos mas tarde.<br/>Bolin: Tengo frio!!!!<br/>Tonrraq: Apartate...usando su agua control movio una enorme pared de hielo de casi 2 metros de ancho. Pasa Bolin, que tengo que cerrar.</p><p>Bolin atravezo la enorme masa de hielo y sintio un aire tibio y se estiro, mientras mas caminaban por ese tunel mas calor se sentia y comenzo a sudar, se quito la casaca y los pantalones. Cuando vio un pequeño jardin de cesped, con una hamaca y unas aguas termales colo azul agua. Sin pensarlo se arrojo al agua que estaban templadas y abrazaban tambien su cuerpo.</p><p>Tonrraq: Se ve te gusto<br/>Bolin: Es maravilloso, podria acostumbrarme a estar asi un buen  tiempo<br/>Tonrraq: Que bueno que lo dices, lo mismo senti cuando lo vi la primera vez (Mientras se metia completamente desnudo al agua). Bolin tataba de no ver, pero la tentacion fue mucha, su enorme espalda con un gran tatuaje, sus nalgas duras como roca y morenas igual que todo su cuerpo. Al darse la vuelta bajo el agua observo su gordo y largo miembro rebosando entre sus piernas. Cosa que lo ruborizo y comenzo a tener otra ereccion. Recordo cuando el sucio chin, le platicaba como era estar con hombres y con mujeres. La ereccion de bolin crecio aun mas.<br/>Tonrraq: Aveces hace falta algo para relajarse y olvidarse de todo, las aguas de mas alla de color purpura tienen esa propiedad, de hacer olvidar las ultimas horas o dias segun tu exposicion  a ellas. Sabes hace mucho vine aqui con el hijo de Hakoda, sabes quien es?<br/>Bolin: No,  señor (Bolin lentamente se acercaba a tonrraq, acordandose de sus consejos de caceria)<br/>Tonrraq: El gran sokka....me trajo aqui cuando yo tenia tu edad y recien me habia comprometido con mi esposa. El ya era Consejal de Ciudad Republica, pero sus vacasiones la pasabamos aqui, me enseño muchas cosas. Y lo disfrute, Bolin ya se encontraba mas cerca y tonrraq se hizo el que no se dio cuenta y siguio contando su historia, cuando obserbo que el chico estaba pegado a el, tonrraq bajo su mano en sus muslos y tomo el miembro erecto del maestro tierra y comenzo a masturbarlo.</p><p>Tonrraq: Era bueno en lo que lo hacia, tenia su vida hecha, estaba en su derecho de disfrutar<br/>Bolin: Asi......aaaaaaaah.... puede continuar sr.<br/>Tonrraq: Conocio muchas culturas y gente soprendente (Mientras la mano de bolin comenzaba a masturbar su grueso miembro, toda su mano no alcanzaba a darle la vuelta pero aun asi lo hacia.<br/>Tonrraq: MMMMMM... me encanta. El agua se esta enfriando vamos a lo purpura<br/>Bolin: No es peligroso?<br/>Tonrraq: no mas que yo, con una tecnica de agua envolvio a bolin, dejando su cabeza para que respire y su miembro fuera del agua, mientras lo movia por el agua de colores.</p><p>El jefe de la tribu al tener al chico envuelto, aprovecho el momento para mamar su verga de un solo golpe.<br/>Bolin: WOW ....WOW....jefe.....me vuelve loco....me encanta<br/>Tonrraq: Lo mismo me decia el consejal...aun no pierdo mi toque<br/>Bolin: OHHHHHH......Espiritus..... Voy a venirme<br/>Tonrraq: Puedo darte mas placer con eso...Vente para mi, chico<br/>Bolin: OHHH......UHMMMM......OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Y varios disparos de leche salieron del cuerpo del chico, quien respiraba agitadamente. Es el mejor que he tenido...Con una sonrisa torraq aplico un movimiento y regreso la leche de bolin a su miembro flacido y lo volvio a hinchar, entrando y saliendo de el. Bolin solo jadeaba y gritaba de placer, eran multiples orgasmos con su mismo. Al final el jefe lo dejo terminar completo y solto al joven del agua.</p><p>Tonrraq: Sabia que te gustaria<br/>Bolin: Permitame, mientras se hincaba a lamer desde la punta de sus pies, pantorrillas, muslos, entre pierna, todo pasado con su lengua.<br/>Hasta que llego a los huevos del jefe, enorme y morenos, llenos de vellos. Bolin los metio en su boca con una habilidad impresionante, chupando y jalando su gruesa piel.<br/>El jefe solo lo veia y cerraba los ojos.</p><p>De la base de su verga continuo para arriba y trago todo y volvia a sacar, unas gotas calleron en la lengua de Bolin.</p><p>Tonrraq: Detente!!!<br/>Bolin: Esta mal?<br/>Tonrraq: No es eso.</p><p>Lo subio y lo comenzo a besar apasionadamente, mientras apretaba sus redondas nalgas y apretaba la verga del maestro tierra, este volvio a ponerse duro con ganas de mas. Habilmente tonrraq le metio uno de sus gruesos dedos en el culo de bolin, que de inmediato su verga sio un respingo tirando liquido preseminal. Tomo al joven y lo puso en cuatro, abrio sus nalgas y comenzo a deborar su culo, metiendo y sacando 1, 2 y 3 dedos de la cavidad del joven que solo gemia y azotaba piedras.</p><p>Tonrraq escupio en su verga y en el culo del joven, lo tomo de las caderas y empezo a empujar esa mounstrosidad gruesa y larga, aprox 28 cm, con una enorme cabeza y atravezado por venas primarias muy sensibles.</p><p>Bolin: Jefe....Esper......<br/>Tonrraq: Aguanta ...ya casi es tuyo<br/>Bolin: Me va  a matar<br/>Tonrraq: No.... eres fuerte<br/>Bolin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH</p><p>Todo aquello estaba dentro de bolin, tonrraq empezo a tomar ritmo arremetiendo con el joven, mientras este se masturbaba con cada empuje del JEfe de la tribu agua y papa de la chica con la que habia salido.</p><p>Tonrraq: Estas delicioso bolin<br/>Bolin: Oh jefe Tonrraq</p><p>El jefe comenzo a doblarse y a cargar a bolin, quedando el maestro tierra sentado sobre el jefe, quien lo detenia con las manos.<br/>El chico comenzo a darse de sentones sobre la enorme verga que tenia en su interior, con el frenesi tonrraq comenzo a tener espasmos de placer al llegar a su orgasmo.<br/>Al sentir el primer chorro de leche dentro de su culo, bolin en automatico empezo a venirse, escurriedose sobre el jefe y este a su vez termino dentro de bolin. LEntamente tonrraq salio del apretado y rosado culo de bolin y lo beso y lo abrazo. Mientras lo llevaba a las aguas mas purpuras.</p><p>Bolin: No! no tiene que tratar de borrar mi memoria de lo que paso<br/>Tonrraq: Seguro?<br/>Bolin: Asi como ud disfruto con Sokka en su juventud, a mi me gustaria difrutar con ud. cada que se pueda<br/>Tonrraq: No te molesta o te sientes menos?<br/>Bolin: No lo andare diciendo por ahi, sera un secreto.<br/>Tonrraq: Me agradas Bolin. Aseate y vamonos que casi es hora de regresar.</p><p>Al salir de aquel lugar,Bolin atravezo una enorme roca y despues tonrraq la cubrio con hielo.</p><p>Bolin: Necesitas un maetsro tierra o a korra para mover esto<br/>Tonrraq: Celos?<br/>Bollin: Precaucion...jajajajjaja...Ahora platicame mas sobre Sokka</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>